Novos Começos
by DarkNaruto21
Summary: Depois de derrotar Sasuke, Naruto volta à vila esperando ser recebido como herói. Mas mesmo com o sucesso da missão ele ainda é mal tratado pela vila. Cansado, Naruto decide fugir. Será que Naruto vai conseguir começar uma vida nova? NaruTayu.


**NOVOS COMEÇOS**

Essa é a minha primeira tentativa com uma fanfic. Por favor, mandem Reviews.

**RESUMO: **Depois de derrotar Sasuke, Naruto volta à vila esperando ser recebido como herói. Mas mesmo com o sucesso da missão ele ainda é mal tratado pela vila. Cansado, Naruto decide fugir e leva com ele certa ruiva. Será que Naruto vai conseguir começar uma vida nova em outro local sem ser odiado?

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto não me pertence.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PROLOGO**

Naruto continuou a passar rapidamente entre as arvores em direção a Konoha. Olhou ligeiramente em direção ao companheiro inconsciente em seus braços, uma leve preocupação chegou a passar em sua cabeça. _'Será que eu exagerei? Eu sei que era para trazer ele de volta a vila de qualquer maneira, mas será que era realmente necessário deixar-lo nessa condição? '_ Sua linha de pensamente foi interrompida pela súbita lembrança de uma cena, que provavelmente nunca deixara sua memória. A visão de quando essa pessoa, que até aquele momento era considerado como seu melhor amigo, deixou-lhe um rombo no peito, cortesia da Chidori. Mediante a visão Naruto fechou os olhos e em seu rosto apareceu sinais de tristeza. Por toda sua vida Naruto sempre teve apenas um desejo. Ter um amigo. Alguém que se importasse com ele sem pedir nada em troca. Por um momento ele realmente achou que Sasuke seria essa pessoa, mas após os acontecimentos do dia ele tinha certeza que as únicas coisas com que ele se importa são poder, e vingança.

Naruto então começou a se lembrar dos acontecimentos do dia, como cada companheiro de sua equipe, foram se dividindo em lutas individuais. Ele contorceu seu rosto, tentado tirar as más predições que vinham em sua mente. Predições que diziam a ele que todos eles estavam mortos salvo ele. _' Não eles estão vivos, todos eles. Eu tenho certeza. '_ Pensou ele, seu rosto se contorcendo num falso sorriso, tentando esconder de si mesmo o seu medo de que alguma coisa deu errado. De que uma pessoa que ele considera preciosa para ele, não estivesse mais aqui. Olhou mais uma vez para o companheiro que estava carregando, mas dessa vez sua cara não era mais de preocupação e sim de raiva. _'Maldito! È bom que ninguém tenha se machucado, senão nada vai me impedir de acabar com sua raça. ' _

Continuando em sua linha de pensamento, Naruto quase que não percebeu o que tinha acontecido com parte da floresta ao seu lado. "Que diabos?" Naruto disse em voz alta. Ele não podia acreditar o que seus olhos mostravam. Uma parte da floresta foi literalmente posta abaixo. A cara de Naruto se contorceu em medo, esse era o exatamente o ponto onde ele tinha deixado Shikamaru lutando contra aquela ruiva de boca-suja. Parando em cima de um tronco Naruto examinou melhor o dano causado, tentando achar qualquer sinal indicando o que pudesse ter ocorrido. O garoto então ouviu um leve gemido de dor. Ele olhou em volta procurando saber do onde aquele som tinha saído, Ouviu de novo o mesmo som, só que desta vez maior. Tendo conseguido distinguir da onde o som tinha saído começou a ir rumo ao local do som, tendo antes deixado o Uchiha encostado na arvore e fazendo um clone para guardar ele. Puxando uma kunai do bolso, só por precaução, ele começou a se aproximar do local da onde saiu o aquele gemido. Um sorriso apareceu em sua cara, ao perceber que não era um de seus companheiros e sim uma garota de cabelo vermelho que ele logo reconhecera como aquela que tentou impedir eles de salvar o Sasuke. Naruto aproximou cautelosamente dela pensando no que fazer. Ele encarou para a kunoichi por um tempo, logo percebendo no estrago em que seu corpo estava. Suas pernas estavam claramente muito danificadas pelo tronco que caiu em cima dela. Pelo sangue saindo de sua boca ele chegou à conclusão que ela provavelmente estava com danos internos alem do mais mesmo aparentando estar inconsciente seu rosto mostrava claros sinais de muita dor. _'Bem feito a ela. Quem mandou tentar seqüestrar o Sasuke. Ela bem que merece sofrer. '_ Pensou Naruto. Mas olhando melhor o rosto dela Naruto perdeu seu sorriso, era um rosto triste, um rosto cheio de agonia, um rosto que lembrava o dele há um tempo. Ele sentiu pena da garota mesmo ela sendo inimiga. _'Talvez o melhor seja acabar com o sofrimento dela?_' Pensou Naruto, logo repudiando esse pensamento. Ele nunca teria a coragem de matar alguém indefeso nem mesmo que fosse um inimigo. Naruto percebeu que ele não tinha muitas opções, se agachou e tentou mover o tronco das pernas da garota.

"Que diabos você pensa que esta fazendo, seu M&##?" A garota gritou, surpreendendo Naruto que pensava que ela estava inconsciente. Olhando para o rosto dela ele notou que estava vermelho de raiva.

"O que você acha? Eu estou te salvando." Respondeu ele.

"Eu não preciso de nenhuma p#% de ajuda de um M#&%*#&$ como você." Gritou mais uma vez a garota, que se possível parecia mais irritada.

"Se você não precisa de ajuda, porque você não sai daí sozinha então?" Disse Naruto cruzando os braços.

A garota olhou para ele cheia de raiva, murmurando varias coisas indizíveis, muitas delas ele nem sabia o significado. Então ela tentou levantar o tronco com o único braço que ela ainda conseguia mover gemendo de dor enquanto forçava o corpo acima dos limites, mais o tronco não se movia. Olhando para ela, Naruto por um momento realmente acreditou que aquela garota iria mesmo levantar aquele tronco, mais mesmo com tordo o seu esforço seu corpo não estava nem perto das condições necessárias para essa tarefa. Ela continuou até que seu corpo não agüentar mais caindo no chão, vitima da dor agonizante e da exaustão. Naruto olhou para ela admirando o esforço feito por ela mesmo que tenha sido apenas para tentar provar um ponto.

"Ainda acha que não precisa de ajuda?" Disse ele com um sorriso no rosto.

"Cala boca! Acaba logo comigo, ou me deixa em paz seu M#$%" Disse ela desta vez com uma voz fraca.

Naruto abanou a cabeça em vista da teimosia da garota. Agachou-se novamente, mesmo aos sons de xingamentos, para tentar tirar o troco em cima do corpo certo esforço ele finalmente conseguiu tirar o tronco de cima dela lançando-o para o lado. A Kunoichi solto um suspiro de aliviou por causa da retirada dos pesos que estava sobre suas pernas.

"E agora que P#$%$ você planeja fazer comigo, seu M#%#*%&?" A garota falou irritada. A paciência dele estava realmente se acabando. Depois de tudo que ele tinha feito ela ainda estava xingando ele. Ele odiava isso, lembrava dos aldeões que mesmo após tudo que ele fez pela vila ainda o olhavam com desprezo.

"Você realmente é uma v#$%# mal agradecida, não é?"

"DO QUE VOCE ME CHAMOU? SEU M#%#$%, QU..." A garota gritou até o topo dos seus pulmões, que foi interrompido quando ela cuspiu um pouco de sangue. A garota soltou um grito de dor colocando imediatamente a mão na barriga enquanto respirava irregularmente. A face de Naruto mudou claramente para uma de preocupação, ele tinha esquecido que ela provavelmente tinha danos internos. Ele moveu rapidamente para tentar ajudar a garota. Usando um jutsu de analise medica que a velha Hokage tinha ensinado para ele, vendo que ela realmente tinha danos internos que iriam acabar matando ela se ele não fizesse nada. Agindo rápido ele transferiu chakra para as sua mão e começou o tratamento, a garota soltou um grito de dor enquanto ele passava a mão sobre os ferimentos, após um certo tempo a respiração dela ficou mais regular. Percebendo que a garota não corria mais risco imediato a sua vida, ele parou o tratamento.

"Bem, acho que você esta salvo agora." Disse Naruto olhando para a garota que estava naquele momento olhando para ele incrédula. Ela não podia acreditar porque ele estava fazendo aquilo. Por que alguém que era inimigo dela iria salvar ela. A não ser que... . A cara dela se transformou em pura fúria. Ele não tava nem ai para ela, com certeza só queria ela viva, para assim levar ela para vila e assim fornecer todo tipo de informações, e quando ela tivesse dito tudo que ela sabia após várias sessões de torturas eles provavelmente iriam matar-la ou deixar-la apodrecer na prisão. Ela olhou de volta para ele rindo enquanto fazia.

"Me salvou ? É realmente isso que você acha seu F&#$% da P#$% ? O Maximo que você fez foi aumentar em alguns dias da minha Porcaria de vida. Se você me levar para aquela m#$%$ que você chama de vila, eu passarei os restos da minha b*#%# de vida em uma prisão sendo torturada. Isso seu eu não tiver a sorte daquele gay do Orochimaru me encontrar primeiro e me matar. Era melhor ter me deixado pra morrer seu m#$%*#&%."

Naruto olhou visivelmente para ela. Apesar de ela ter zombado por todo o momento, ele podia ver claramente o temor em seus olhos. Era o tipo de sorriso falso que ele reconhecia. _'Ela esta com medo. Assim como eu quando era pequeno. E assim como eu ela disfarça sorrindo, como se não temesse nada. Sim ela esta com medo'_ Não era para pouco Naruto realmente sabia que não importa o que ele fizesse ela iria acabar sendo torturada e depois executada. Ele tremeu com esse pensamento, não sabia a razão mais não queria que isso acontecesse, mesmo ela sendo inimiga. Ele precisava pensar rápido no que fazer provavelmente a ANBU já estava à procura deles, e se eles a achassem aqui ele provavelmente a iriam matar-la no local. Ele pensou arduamente em suas opções, ele já tinha desconsiderado entregar ela. Ele sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se ele fizesse isso, ele lembrava muito bem da 1 fase do exame Chunin e ele ainda tem tremores quando se lembra da cicatrizes mostradas pelo instrutor. Ele também não poderia deixar-la aqui, já que mesmo que alguém do som a encontra-se ela provavelmente encontraria o mesmo fim. Após pensar certo tempo ele teve uma idéia. Ele se agachou e começo a pegar ela no estilo noiva.

"Que você pensa que você esta fazendo, seu M$#$%¨&$? Me solta!"

"Não se preocupe. Eu não vou te entregar, eu vou esconder você no meu apartamento até você ficar boa. Daí você pode fazer o que você quiser." O queixo dela quase que caiu até o chão de surpresa. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Ele iria esconder ela? Iria arriscar sua carreira como ninja, senão sua própria vida por ela. Não, ela não conseguia acreditar no que ele tinha acabado dizer. Ele deveria quere algo em troca. Provavelmente era apenas um pervertido que queria se aproveitar dela. Assim como ele.

"Então fala logo seu D#%##*&$# ? O que você quer em troca? "

"O que?"

"Você realmente acredita que eu sou burra. Que um m#$%#$%* como você, não quer nada em troca de me ajudar?"

"Não, eu não quero nada em troca. Eu estou fazendo isso, pois o meu lema ninja é sempre ajudar os outros." Naruto pensou no que tinha acabado de dizer, percebendo que era mentira. Ele realmente não esperava nada em troca de ajudar ela, mas na verdade ele não sabia a razão disso. Pelo outro lado a garota se mostrava obviamente surpresa com a resposta dele. Como esse cara chegou a ser um ninja. Ninjas não deveriam ter compaixão já que isso os tornariam fracos. Mas logo na frente dela essa pessoa queria ajudar ela só pelo prazer de ajudar? Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar tudo devia ser apenas um truque para abaixar suas defesas. Mas ela não tinha escolha era isso ou a morte certa. Ela acenou levemente com a cabeça e descansou sua cabeça em seu peito.

"Ah é! Meu nome é Naruto. Qual é o seu?"

"... é Tayuya."

"Bom Tayuya, não precisas mais se preocupar eu vou te proteger, isso é uma promessa . E Uzumaki Naruto sempre cumpre o que promete." Tayuya bufou. Naruto não gostou da reação mesmo assim deixou para lá. Chamou o clone que estava guardando o Sasuke, que logo apareceu com o mesmo.

"V-v-Você conseguiu parar ele? Como?" Perguntou Tayuya surpresa.

"Claro, eu disse que sempre cumpro o que prometo." Tayuya olhou para ele com olhar quase parecido com um de admiração. O fato do Uchiha ainda estar vivo indica claramente que ele conseguiu chegar até o segundo estado do selo, e mesmo assim ele conseguiu vencer ele. Isso também lembrou a ela que eles falharam na missão, o que quer dizer que não havia mais maneira dela ser perdoado pelo Orochimaru. È, ela realmente estava F&#%$#.

Naruto começou a voltar para Konoha, com o clone a frente com o Sasuke e ele carregando Tayuya logo atrás. Durante a viagem Naruto começou a contar todos os fatos da sua luta com o Uchiha ( Claro desconsiderando o fato da ajuda de certa raposa), ele passou minutos falando com ela. Quase que falhando em perceber que ela tinha adormecido em seus braços por causa da exaustão. De inicio ele ficou bravo com o fato dela ter simplesmente ignorado ele, mas depois lembrou que ela provavelmente deveria estar exausta. Olhando para ela dormindo, ela até parecia bonita. Naruto começou a pensar se ele realmente estava fazendo a coisa certa. Esconder uma ninja inimiga seria praticamente uma traição. E os cidadãos de Konoha já não o viam com bons olhos, imagine quando descobrissem. Realmente não era a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer. Mais desde quando Uzumaki Naruto é conhecido por fazer coisas inteligentes.


End file.
